


A Tale of Two Princes

by Paintedrocket



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bedtime Stories, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Homophobia, M/M, Roll Cake and Kiwi are the same age in my headcanon so don't make this weird, Roll Cake bullshitting a bedtime story and throwing in his daddy issues is a mood, Roll Cake's dad is an asshole, pancake is a little shit but he's an adorable little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintedrocket/pseuds/Paintedrocket
Summary: Pancake has grown bored of his usual bedtime stories, and wants to hear something new.  Roll Cake isn't exactly a master storyteller, but with a bit of thinly veiled inspiration from his own life maybe he can come up with something...
Relationships: Kiwi Cookie | Kiwi Biker Cookie/Roll Cake Cookie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	A Tale of Two Princes

Pancake's bedtime routine was surprisingly simple.

As chaotic as their house could get, Roll Cake had gotten this routine down to a science; Pancake would get a bath, then change into his pajamas, brush his teeth, and get tucked into bed with his favorite stuffed animal. Then Roll would wish him a good night and sweet dreams, turn off the lights and switch on Pancake's night light, then leave.

"Roll, can I have a story?"

Oh right. There was that too.

"Alright, kiddo." Roll turned the light back on and searched the bookshelf. He found a book and pulled it out, holding it up. "How about Little Red Riding Hood?"

Pancake shook his head. "Nuh-uh, I've Heard that one like a bazillion times!"

"Right, right, let's mix it up a little," Roll muttered to himself, shelving the book once again and pulling out a new one. How about Jack and the Beanstalk?"

"I've heard that one too!"

Roll sighed. "Of course."

This was gonna be a long night.

"Okay, what about Rapunzel?"

"No."

"Goldilocks and the Three Bears?"

"Uh-uh!"

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?"

"You read that one last night!"

"The Shining!?"

Pancake looked puzzled. "What's that?"

"Never mind!" Roll groaned, putting the books back on the shelf (Except The Shining, he had no clue how that ended up in Pancake's room…) and turning back to Pancake, "If you don't want any of those, what story do you want, then?"

"Hmm…" Pancake tapped his chin, deep in thought like he was a profound intellectual and not a kindergartener in squirrel pajamas, "... Maybe you can make up your own story?"

"What, right now!? Pancake, I can't just make up a story right on the spot! Stories take time and effort and-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" He begged.

Roll chuckled a little. "You think you can get whatever you want just by looking cute?"

Pancake nodded.

It was no use. Roll couldn't say no to those puppydog eyes.

"... Okay, I'll try."

"Yaaaay!" Pancake cheered, snuggling up to his plushie and eagerly awaiting his story.

Roll pulled up a chair next to the bed, racking his brain to try and come up with his story.

"Right, where to begin… well, might as well go with the classic; Once upon a time, in a land far far away…"

_____

There lived two princes; Prince Kiwi of the Fruit Kingdom, and Prince Cake of the Dessert Kingdom.

The Fruit Kingdom loved Prince Kiwi. He was brave, wise, and most of all kind. The people of his kingdom looked up to him, and could count on him when trouble arose.

Prince Cake, on the other hand, was seldom seen by the Dessert Kingdom. He spent most of his time in the castle, and even when he was outside he seemed shy and didn't talk much. Many people in the kingdom thought that he was cold or uncaring.

One day, the king of the Fruit Kingdom decided that it was time for Prince Kiwi to start thinking about marriage. He invited suitors from across the land, in hopes that one of them would be right for his son.

While many arrived, it seemed that none of them were the right fit for Prince Kiwi; some were very shy, while others were very rude. Some were too silly, and others were too serious. One of them, the princess from the Spice Kingdom, even attempted to steal the crown from the prince's head as they were speaking!

Just as the prince was about to give up, the very last suitor arrived. It was none other than Prince Cake!

The Fruit King was shocked. Prince Cake was rarely seen by those in the Dessert Kingdom, much less those in other kingdoms. What if he was dangerous? He ordered his guards to take Prince Cake away, but Prince Kiwi stopped him.

"Give him a chance," he told his father, "He's already come this far. He deserves my time just as much as any of the other suitors."

The king agreed, and the two began to speak.

It seemed the two princes had a lot in common. They had similar hobbies, laughed at the same jokes, and overall seemed to enjoy one another's company. They clearly made each other happy.

Prince Cake would come to visit whenever he could, spending more and more time with Prince Kiwi. It was no surprise when the two began to fall in love.

The Fruit King was overjoyed, as it seemed that Prince Kiwi had finally made his decision.

But when he asked the Dessert King if he could have Prince Cake's hand in marriage, he didn't look happy. He refused to allow the two to marry.

"No son of mine is going to marry a prince! You will never have my blessing for such a thing!" He shouted. His guards came forward and grabbed Prince Kiwi, dragging him put of the castle.

The Dessert King glared at Prince Cake. "I don't want you to see him ever again! I'll keep you locked up forever if I have to!"

"Stop!" Prince Cake begged, trying to stand in the way of the guards, "You can't do this!"

The guards ignored him, shoving him aside as they led Prince Kiwi out of the castle and slammed the doors shut behind him.

Prince Kiwi was heartbroken, and cried the whole way back to the fruit kingdom. The Fruit King tried his best to comfort his son, but it was no use.

Prince Kiwi knew what he had to do. When night fell, he rode out on his horse in order to rescue Prince Cake.

_____

"Wait a sec, are the princes supposed to be you and Kiwi?" Pancake asked in an accusatory tone.

"What? No, of course not! Kiwi and I aren't princes! Any similarity to persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental." Roll said.

"Are you suuuuuure?"

Roll got up from the chair. "Do you want the story or not?"

"I do."

He sat back down.

"Then don't interrupt. Now, where was I…"

_____

Prince Kiwi knew it would take a long time to get to the Dessert Kingdom, and that the road ahead may be dangerous. Fearsome creatures and tricky thieves often came out during the night. Nevertheless, he rode on. Nothing would stop him in his quest to save his true love.

Just outside of town, he saw the first monster; A giant red dragon, fast asleep and snoring loudly. Prince Kiwi was nervous. Usually dragons could be bribed with gold or jewels, but he didn't have any with him. He would have to be very slow and very quiet to sneak past the dragon safely.

Just as Prince Kiwi was passing by the dragon's snout, it blew a thick plume of smoke into his face. Though he tried his hardest to remain quiet, he couldn't stop himself.

"AH-CHOO!"

His sneeze was so loud that the dragon's eyes immediately snapped open, and with a swipe of its claws it swept Prince Kiwi off his horse and held him tightly.

"Who daresss to disturb my sssslumber!?" The dragon roared, staring down at the Prince.

"P-please forgive me. I didn't mean to wake you!" Prince Kiwi stammered, trying to break free from the dragon's grip.

The dragon growled. "What a sssselfish little prince you are, waking the great Dragonfruit Dragon so rudely! I should sssswallow you and that silly horse of yours whole!"

Prince Kiwi was trembling with fear. "No, please! Isn't there some way I could make it up to you? The man I love is locked away in the Dessert Kingdom, and I have to go rescue him!"

The Dragonfruit Dragon's eyes went wide with awe. "You're on a quest to sssave someone? Sssomeone you truly love?"

Prince Kiwi nodded eagerly. "Yes. I fell in love with Prince Cake, but his father is keeping us apart. I would do anything to be with him. I'll make sure we're together, no matter what it takes!"

"But... that could be dangerous. Are you ssssure you're up to the task?"

"I know I am," Prince Kiwi said firmly, "He's worth any trouble I may come across. It won't be easy, but I'm willing to try if it means being able to hold him in my arms!"

The dragon was touched by these words, tears welling up in its eyes as it set Prince Kiwi down again.

"Perhapssss you're not a selfish prince after all," it said, "You must be a very kind soul to go through all thisss trouble. I will let you go, but you mussst promise me that you will be this kind to any creature you come across on your journey, big or sssssmall. Can you do that?"

Prince Kiwi smiled over his shoulder as he mounted his horse. "I will. Thank you, Dragonfruit Dragon! I will never forget your kindness!"

_____

"I just thought of somethin'. Why's Kiwi coming to save you?"

"Because he lo- I told you it's not us! And what did I say about interrupting?" Roll snapped.

"They should have gotten Knight to do it, he's always saving Princess. He'd know what to do." Pancake said, hugging his plushie close to his chest.

"Knight isn't in this story! None of our friends are!"

"I'm just sayin'," Pancake shrugged, "What's Kiwi gonna do?"

Roll pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Well, if you'll let me tell the story, you'll find out. Anyway…"

_____

Before long, Prince Kiwi had reached the edge of the Fairy Forest. Once he'd entered the thick tangle of trees, a heavy fog surrounded him. Though he tried his best to navigate the forest, he could barely even see his own hands, and he soon found himself lost.

"Oh no," he thought to himself, "What will I do now? If only I'd brought a lantern…"

However, he began to hear something in the trees near him. It almost sounded like… laughter?

Prince Kiwi led his horse to follow where the sound was coming from, hoping that the laughter belonged to someone who could help them.

As he entered a small clearing, the fog seemed to have magically cleared away. He saw a tiny fairy, surrounded by a brilliant light.

"Ah! A fairy! Can you help me? I'm Prince Kiwi. I need to find my way through the forest, but I can't see anything through the fog." Prince Kiwi asked.

The fairy responded with a giggle and a smug smile. "Why should I help you? It's not my fault you can't see without a light!"

"Please, I need to go to the Dessert Kingdom and save Prince Cake! What can I give you in return?"

"There's nothing you have that I could want." The fairy crossed her arms.

But Prince Kiwi noticed something strange: the Fairy was shivering.

"... Are you cold?"

"No!" The fairy pouted, but her trembling body betrayed her.

Prince Kiwi pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it out. "It's not much, but this should keep you warm. I only ask that you help me out of the forest in return."

The fairy looked longingly at the handkerchief, then back to the prince.

"Okay. I'll help you."

And so they made their way through the fig, with the fairy lighting the way and giving directions. Once the two found their way out of the woods, she had a question for Prince Kiwi.

"You were kind to me," she said, "even after I was rude to you. Why is that?"

Prince Kiwi smiled, gently cupping the fairy in his hands. "I made a promise that I would be kind to any creature I met on my journey, no matter what. I hope that you've learned to do the same."

"I have. I'm sorry for being so unkind to you before. I'll make sure I'm nicer to others from now on, Prince Kiwi!"

The fairy wrapped the handkerchief tighter around her tiny body, and waved goodbye to Prince Kiwi as he rode off.

___

Pancake looked up at Roll with wide eyes.

"And then what happened?" He asked, squeezing his stuffed animal in anticipation.

"What, no snarky comment this time?" Roll sounded genuinely surprised.

"I wanna know what happens next! Does Prince Kiwi save Prince Cake? Tell me!"

"Okay okay, lemme continue the story…"

___

After his long trek, Prince Kiwi found himself in the Dessert Kingdom. The streets were empty and quiet, but he tread carefully anyway. When he heard rustling in the bushes, he couldn't shake the odd feeling that he was being watched.

"Show yourself!" He cried, trying to hide the tremor in his voice.

A face popped out of the bushes, and the Prince recognized it immediately; It was Princess Chili Pepper of the Spice Kingdom. The very princess that had tried to steal his crown!

"Princess Chili Pepper? What are you doing here?" He asked.

The princess smirked at him. "Well, I was going to pay the Dessert King a visit, but now you'll just spoil my fun!"

Prince Kiwi perked up when he heard her mention the king.

"You were going to the castle? Do you think you could help me get in too? Prince Cake is locked up in there, and I need to save him!"

Princess Chili Pepper scoffed. "Why would I help you?"

"You can consider it an apology for trying to steal my crown!"

She sighed. "I gave it back, didn't I?"

Prince Kiwi was frustrated now, and spoke to the princess firmly.

"Princess Chili Pepper, I need your help more than anything right now. Someone I love is trapped in that castle, and his father wants to make sure we can never see each other again. Haven't you ever had someone you loved so much that you would do anything to save them? As upset as I am with you, I'm willing to put that aside for the sake of rescuing Prince Cake. Would you be willing to put our differences aside for a good cause?"

The princess' face softened a bit, her smug smile melting into a sad frown. "I guess I've never thought of it that way… You're a very brave man. Prince Cake would be proud of you."

She reached into the bag she'd been carrying, and pulled out what looked to be the armor that the Dessert King's knights wore.

"I was going to use this disguise to sneak into the castle, but it seems you need it more than I do. Good luck, Prince Kiwi!"

The prince donned the armor with a confident smile. "Thank you, Princess! Perhaps there's some good in you yet, even if you don't want to admit it."

She laughed at that. "Don't think I'm turning nice all of a sudden!"

And just like that, she was gone as quickly as she'd arrived, and Prince Kiwi was heading for the castle.

He had gotten past the guards easily enough thanks to his disguise, making his way into the castle. The only thing left to do was find Prince Cake.

However, when he stepped into the hallway, he found himself face to face with the Dessert King!

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

Prince Kiwi froze in fear. "I-I was just patrolling the castle, your majesty."

The king raised an eyebrow. "You sound awfully familiar…"

"Well, I would hope I do, seeing as I'm part of your royal guard!"

"Then surely you wouldn't mind if I did this!"

Without warning, the king grabbed Prince Kiwi's helmet and yanked it off, gasping when he saw the prince's face.

"YOU!" He yelled, "How dare you come to my palace! I told you I never wanted to see you again!"

Prince Kiwi was terrified, but he stood his ground. "Your majesty, I don't want any trouble. Prince Cake and I are in love, and I've come to marry him. I've been nothing but kind to you, so why are you being so cruel?"

"Because what you're doing is disgusting!" The king snapped, "You should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking of such a thing! And to try to marry my son… it's disgraceful! I won't allow it!"

"You're wrong, Dessert King!" Prince Kiwi's eyes burned with anger, "Your son and I have nothing to be ashamed of. Our love is beautiful. The only thing that's disgusting and disgraceful is people like you, people who decide to lock their children away instead of embracing who they are and who they love!"

A loud bang was heard, echoing through the hallway and making both Prince Kiwi and the Dessert King turn their heads.

In the hallway stood Prince Cake, with Princess Chili Pepper at his side!

Prince Kiwi ran to him, throwing his arms around him in a tight hug. "Prince Cake! I've missed you so much! How did you escape?"

"Princess Chili Pepper helped me," Prince Cake explained, "She told me you were coming to rescue me, so she climbed up to my window and picked the lock on my door!"

Prince Kiwi laughed. "See? I knew there was good in you, Princess!"

The Princess smiled. "Maybe there is…"

The Dessert King was furious. "You won't get away with this! I'll see to it that the two of you are banished forever!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Prince Cake pointed out the window. Down below, the people of the Dessert kingdom were gathered in a crowd. They were all incredibly angry with what the king had done, and demanded that he give up the throne.

The king had no choice. He threw his crown to the floor, and the guards he once commanded were now ordered to take him to jail. 

The next day, the people of all the kingdoms celebrated, as Prince Kiwi and Prince Cake were finally married. Even Princess Chili Pepper didn't try to steal anything! The Fruit and Dessert kingdoms themselves joined together in harmony, ruled over by their two new kings. It was said that the only thing that rivaled their love for their kingdoms was the love they had for one another. 

___

"And they all lived happily ever after," Roll finished, "The end."

"That was awesome!" Pancake cried, beaming with joy, "Can you tell it again?"

Roll smirked, ruffling the child's hair. "I think you should get some sleep. Goodnight, kiddo."

"But 'm not tired…" Pancake pouted, trying his best to stay awake. However, Roll could see his eyelids droop, and within a minute Pancake was fast asleep.

Roll turned out the lights and left, only to see Kiwi sitting by the door.

"What, did you want a bedtime story too?" Roll joked, helping him stand up.

"Don't need one, I heard the one you told Pancake." Kiwi said, "It was really cute. You made me way more heroic than I really am though."

Roll felt his face flush with embarrassment. "It wasn't you, I said any-"

"I know, I know. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental." Kiwi snickered. He wrapped an arm around Roll, pulling him in for a hug. "Wasn't hard to see where you got the inspiration, though."

"... I really do love you so much, you know that?"

Kiwi pressed a quick, gentle kiss to Roll's temple. "I love you too, my prince."


End file.
